


Moonlight and Feathers

by Blamethedarkelves



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamethedarkelves/pseuds/Blamethedarkelves
Summary: Twilight tries not to dwell on things, but the recent battle has left his carefully controlled thoughts in disarray.The unexpected visitor is not an unwelcome distraction.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Moonlight and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I recently dove headfirst into the Linked Universe fandom, this is my response.

They never asked Twilight about the feathers.

Sure, there were a few teasing remarks and a couple comments on how pretty they looked braided into his hair, shimmering silver resting against sandy blond. But they didn't know anything about them beyond his default response;

"They were from a friend."

Not even Time, his mentor, knew exactly what they came from.

Twilight tried to convince himself that this was a good thing. Because if he explained who he got them from he'd probably have to explain what they did and why he got them in the first place. He didn't want to confront the emotions that came from that memory.

Twilight tried to convince himself that he wasn't in denial.

* * *

They all knew that Wild's Hyrule was dangerous, just the first few days were more than enough to establish that. Twilight knew it better than most of them, having spent much more time in his protege's world then the rest of the group.

But none of them had realized just how desperate the Yiga were becoming in their mission to kill Wild.

They had simply planned on visiting the Gerudo desert before they got sent off to a different era of Hyrule when a extremely distraught Hylian woman had come running up to them, crying about Yiga kidnapping her companions and threatening to feed them to the Modulga if they didn't tell them everything they knew about the Chosen Hero.

The group, being the heros that they were, had immediately set off to the rescue.

This ment warping to the nearest shrine and slogging through the sand to their destination as fast as possible.

Wild had given them all an impromptu lesson of fighting the giant sand creatures as they ran, telling them to stay off the sand because it can sense movement, use bombs to draw it out, hit it while it was stunned.

Twilight recognized were they were in Arbiters Grounds a bit too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a work in progress, I simply posted what I have as incentive to actually get it done.
> 
> Wish me luck


End file.
